Marluxia's New Member Chaos
by XedarlesFangirl
Summary: This is the story of what happened when Marluxia first entered Organization XIII, though when he entered, it was only organization XI.By the way: I own nothing in the story besides my somebody name for Marluxia
1. Liamura's Life

Chapter One

He hadn't always been like this. Okay that was a lie, he had. But never to this extent before. He had never even come this close in the past. He had never even thought that it would go this far. Who would have ever thought that he would end up using flowers to his advantage? He was always teased for liking flowers. Apparently, it was girly and not allowed to be liked by guys. Let's back up a bit.

---

It was his first day of kinder garden. Liamura was excited to go to a school with kids his own age. He would get to do all kinds of fun things. It would be a lot of fun. Or at least that was what he thought. He was in walking distance of the school so he just walked. His light brown hair reached to just below his ears. He was wearing one of his favorite shirts: it was while with little pink flowers all over it. He always had loved this shirt. He carried a pink back pack on his back.

When he got to school, he went to find his class room. His mom had told him to go to room nine. He walked up the steps into a large building. It was one large room with doors on each wall. He went up to the first one that he found. Then he realized something, he had no idea what a nine looked like. He nervously looked around. He spotted some one tall that he guessed was a teacher.

"Where is room nine?" Liamura asked. At this time, his voice was still very high pitched. He looked way up to her. She pointed in the direction to a door a ways down. Liamura nodded and walked off to that classroom.

The door was already opened and he went inside. The walls were white with posters all over them. The floor had a bright red carpet. He looked around. There were kids talking every where. As if they already had known one another. He knew no one. Some one who he guessed to be the teacher walked up to him. "And who might you be little girl?"

Liamura felt a weird feeling. He could tell she was talking to him, but he didn't think that she could. He slowly glanced around the room. "I'm Liamura, and I'm a guy."

---

That was just the first thing that happened that day.

---

The teacher called everyone to centers. She told all of the girls to go to the art corner where they could paint pictures of flowers. All of the boys were to play with blocks. Liamura would much rather paint. He went up to the teacher and asked is he could paint. He was allowed to.

---

Throughout the rest of elementary school, things went smoothly. All teachers knew about Liamura. They all knew that he would always rather draw, paint, do art, anything with flowers. Middle school went by much the same way. It was very uneventful. High school was when everything changed.

---

He had just moved. He was about to start his sophomore year in high school. His hair was much longer now a days. It was down to about his shoulders and went out in random places. It was still that same brown. Today he wore a pair of jeans and a current favorite shirt of his. It was navy blue with a picture of a pink flower. He thought that he looked cool.

When he got to school, the first thing he did was get in a fight. Two guys came up to him and talked about his shirt. Supposedly guys can't wear pink. They were holding him up to some lockers. He tried to grasp anywhere for something to hold on to. One took out a long object and stabbed him. He felt a weird sensation, it wasn't pain. It was just weird.

He grabbed air behind him. Out of nowhere, a large object appeared. The end had a yellow and black section while the long handle was dark green. At the top there was an almost cross like object that was pink with a white middle. Three of the ends were short and sharp. The last end was much longer and curved a bit but was just as sharp if no sharper.

"Woah" He said as he turned the object over in his hands. He raised it up and hit the guy's hands with it. They flinched with pain and ran away. No one bothered Liamura any more that day.

---

Liamura walked to the bus stop the next morning. He was curious, would he get into another fight, or would every one still be afraid of him. Another kid ran up to the bus stop beside him. He had black hair that was tied up into a pony tail. Liamura didn't remember him being there yesterday. Liamura shrugged.

They both watched as the bus pulled up. Both got on the bus. It didn't look like the same people from yesterday. There were only nine people besides him and the boy on the bus, all of which were male. All of them had on long black cloaks. The boy from his bus stop disappeared into black for a matter of seconds and came out with the same cloak on.

"What's going on?" Liamura shouted. He was scared. He pulled out the mysterious weapon.

A guy with long blue hair, elf like ears, and a black mark across his far head laughed. "It seams that number eleven has already found his weapon."

"Weapon? Number eleven? What are you talking about? I'm Liamura." He couldn't get off the bus. He could tell that it wasn't going to school either.

"Welcome Number Eleven. Welcome to Organization XI."


	2. Welcome to the Organization

**_Chapter Two_**

---

"Organization eleven? What are you talking about? Who are you?" A scared Liamura asked. The bus came to a halt. Liamura followed the others off of the bus. It was stopped in front of a large building. It was castle-like and all white, completely white. "And where are we?"

"Number Eleven sure is questioning." A guy with gray blue hair that covered half of his face noted.

"My name is Liamura!" He shouted. "What is going on?"

A tanned guy with long gray hair stood up. "Welcome to Organization XI. We are a group of powerful nobodies who wish to find more about the heart in order to become whole."

"Nobodies?"

A guy with long blonde hair stood up next. "Nobodies are creatures who were created when a some body loses their hearts. Nobodies usually take on the form of a dusk. Only some bodies with strong hearts keep their human forms. For example, I am the nobody of Even. You are the nobody of Liamura."

"I am Liamura."

Everyone in the room laughed. This time a guy with long spiky red hair and bright green eyes stood up. "No, you are, um what is his name Superior?"

The gray haired man stood up. "His name is Marluxia."

"Who are all of them?"

Each one went around stating their names. Then the guy who identified himself as Xemnas started to talk again. "Zexion will show you around. You will train with Xigbar this afternoon."

Everyone nodded and walked out of the room except for Zexion. Zexion was quiet and walked up stairs. He opened up the door to a room. Everything was white inside. Zexion walked over to his closet, pulled out a cloak and shoved it at Marluxia. "Put it on. It is your organization cloak." He grumbled. Marluxia did what he was told and put on the cloak. "Good, now go to training with Xigbar."

---

Marluxia went out of the room. He walked down a few sets of stairs to the training room. Xigbar was in there. "First of all, you need a title, an element, and a weapon. What do you like?"

Marluxia blushed. "I like flowers."

"Flowers, girly, graceful. Your title will be The Graceful Assassin. You already have a weapon correct?"

"I did pull something out before. The end had a yellow and black section while the long handle was dark green. At the top there was an almost cross like object that was pink with a white middle. Three of the ends were short and sharp. The last end was much longer and curved a bit but was just as sharp if no sharper."

"A scythe. Let's test your use with it."

Xigbar pulled out his weapon and came towards Marluxia. Marluxia grabbed behind him pulling out the scythe. "I wonder what it does." He poked Xigbar with the not as sharp ends. "Poke." He said as he poked Xigbar. He turned the scythe so that the long sharp end was pointed at him. He swung wrong and hit him in the eye. All that he dared to mutter was. "Poke." Before he ran out the door and all the way back to his room.

---

Marluxia looked around the all white room. It was so empty. The young boy felt very much alone. The white just made it even worse. There was no one else there, just him and his lonely white room. Suddenly, Marluxia had an idea.

Marluxia opened up his backpack. When he left for school that morning, he didn't pack much. He just had thought that he was going to school. He emptied his back pack. There were a few books, planting supplies, some paper, his cds and cd player, his text books, his lunch, a sweat shirt, some pens, a binder, paint, some pictures, and markers.

He made designs all over the papers and mounted the pictures. He put those up of the wall. After that, he took some pink paint and wrote _Number Eleven: Marluxia, The Graceful Assassin _on his wall. Next, he took the top sheet off of his bed and splattered it with some paint and remade the bed. He then put his books and binders on the book shelf and hung up his original clothes in the closet. He took out the flower pots and aligned them up on his window still. He put the necessary things in each plant. Lastly he stacked his cds in a neat row on the book shelf.

He looked around his room once again. It was better now. There was color on the walls and his bed, things on the shelves, and clothes in his closet that weren't black. It was better then it was before. The flowers would help once they grew. He looked up at the white clock. It was getting late. He changed into the pajamas that were in his closet and sat lay on his bed. He looked at the pictures of his friends and family, well Liamura's friends and family. He missed them all and suddenly he felt sadder then before. He was scared and lonely and just wanted to go home. He continued to look at the pictures and cried. It wasn't a loud cry. It was quite quiet.

He heard motion out side of his room. Then he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." Marluxia said while he dried his eyes.

Saix walked in. Saix wasn't much older then he was, maybe a year or two older, but he had been there for much longer. "Marluxia, are you lonely and sad?" Marluxia looked up and nodded. "Well you're a nobody, no emotion. Don't feel so sad, you can't." Saix left.

Marluxia lay in his bed. The words hurt. But they can't? Nothing can hurt. He thought in his bed until he feel asleep.

---

He turned and looked over to his clock. It read 8:00. Marluxia sprang out of bed. He was late for school! Then he looked around. This wasn't his room. He wasn't late for school. He didn't need to go to school at all.

Did his parents know he was gone? Did they miss him? Marluxia felt just as lonely as he had the night before. He didn't cry though. Instead he put on an organization cloak and went down the kitchen.

End of the chapter!  
Aww poor Marluxia. We must remember that he is only 15 right now.


	3. Flower?

**_Chapter Three_**

---

Marluxia walked down to the kitchen. No one had taught him how to do the cool thing where they disappeared into darkness yet, so he walked. All of the members were sitting around eating. Marluxia looked around and sat down next to Zexion after grabbing a muffin. He silently sat eating until he saw Xemnas stand up. He went around the table handing out papers. Marluxia looked down at his:

#X1 Marluxia

Training at 10 am

Dish duty for all meals

It seamed like an okay schedule and the task didn't seam so complicated. He looked at his watch, it read 9:00. He had an hour to do the dishes and get to training. He just sat until every member was done.

He saw Demyx and Axel whispering and looking at him. They got up and walked over to him. "Is it true you like flowers and your favorite color is pink?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, why?" Marluxia asked with a confused look on his face.

"No reason." Axel said before the two put their plates in the sink and ran off laughing. Marluxia was still confused but got up to do the dishes. There were a lot of dishes but he did them by the time he needed to be at training.

---

Marluxia sat in the training room wondering who his trainer would be today. He wasn't early, in fact he was actually two minutes late. He waited for about ten more minutes until he watched Demyx walk into the room. Demyx was younger then he was.

"Sorry I was late. I was swimming." Demyx said. "Today we will find your element, continue to train you on fighting, teach you basic skills, and help you with you weapon control."

Marluxia couldn't help but laugh at the last one. He had seen Xigbar at breakfast with an eye patch. "So what are we doing first?"

"Basic skills." Marluxia watched as Demyx opened up a corridor to darkness and listened as he explained it. "So now you try."

"Okay." Marluxia said. He opened up his hand as instructed and waited. He tried a second time still with no luck. On the eleventh time he finally got it.

"Very good, moving on the weapon control. Now don't go poking with your weapon. Also, don't take it out when not necessary. Understood?" Marluxia nodded. "Now for an element, what do you like?"

"I like flowers."

"Then that's your element."

"How is flower an element?" Marluxia asked questioningly.

Demyx laughed. "You'll see. Now just we are going to practice fighting. You will practice fighting with Axel, I will be coaching you." Demyx went into a corridor to darkness and pulled Axel out through it.

Axel grinned and pulled out his chakram. He threw one at Marluxia. "Block it with the scythe." Demyx instructed him. Marluxia blocked it and sent it back at Axel. Axel caught it and threw fire at Marluxia. Not knowing how to block it, Marluxia ducked. "Use your element." Demyx shouted.

"How do I do that?" He seriously wondered. How was he supposed to hurt someone with a flower?

"It's different for every one."

Marluxia looked at him, confused and randomly swung his scythe. After a couple of tries, he sent a lot of flower pedals towards Axel. They cut up Axel badly.

"Okay you two can stop now. Good job Marly."

Marluxia watched as Axel and Demyx left through a corridor to darkness. _Marly_, he liked the name. Marluxia felt strange. It was a good strange though. He liked the feeling that he had felt when he had hurt Axel. He thought it was cool that he was fighting. He normally would have been terrified but for some reason, it felt, well, great.

---

He went down for lunch. It was Zexion's turn to cook. He had made every one hot dogs. Marluxia watched as each member put different things on the hot dogs. Marluxia sat next to Vexen who had put some unidentifiable substance on his. Marluxia stuck to relish. There wasn't much clean up but Marluxia did what there was easily. In the afternoon, he played war with Axel for a while. It was fun and they played for a while. They actually got along very well. There was only on argument.

"My ace takes the king!" Marluxia shouted.

"No, aces are low." Axel said.

After some back and fourth bickering, they decided that aces would be high. It really wasn't a big deal at all.

---

For the rest of the afternoon, Marluxia worked on the flowers. He believed that there weren't nearly enough flowers at the castle that never was. He planted flowers out side, but some in each room, and cared for the ones in his room. Being surrounding by flowers always had made him feel better.

Surprisingly enough, none of other members made fun of him or anything, they actually were happy about the flowers being there. Sure he liked planting flowers and all, but when others enjoy it too, the feeling is better then it had been.

---

At dinner, Marluxia sat with Zexion. Zexion made some sort of fish with potatoes for dinner. Every one looked down at the fish because no one knew what it was. The sauce was good, he didn't know what it was, but it tasted good. Marluxia was hungry so he ate the weird fish any way. After Marluxia said it was good, every one picked it up and ate it as well.

Demyx was on the other side of Zexion. "What kind of fish is this any way?" Demyx asked.

"It's squid." Zexion said as if it was no big deal.

One by one each member looked up and stared at Zexion. A few members spit out the food. Most looked down at their half empty plates and just put them in the sink, no one wanted to eat any more.

There were a lot of dishes. Marluxia sighed and did them. It took a long time but after a lot of dumping, scrubbing, and drying, he was finally done. By the time he was done, it was very late. Marluxia made a corridor to darkness to his room. He was tired and climbed into bed after changing into his pajamas and brushing his teeth. He quickly feel asleep. After some point hours later in the night, he heard some one out side his door. Marluxia ignored it and went back to sleep.


	4. Pinkie

**_Chapter Four_**

---

Marluxia slowly opened his eyes and looked over to his clock. It was already nine-thirty! Marluxia pulled on a clean robe and opened up a corridor to darkness. He didn't even bother to look in the mirror. He entered the kitchen and grabbed some toast. After that, he sat down next to Demyx for break fast.He started to spread butter onto the toast. Out of nowhere, he heard laughing. He ignored it for a while as he started to eat his toast.

The laughing continued all throughout break fast. Marluxia was pretty sure that the laughing was in his direction. He wiped his face with a napkin to see if that was the problem, it wasn't. After Marluxia was finished with his breakfast, Xemnas came in. Xemnas looked around the room. When he was looking at Marluxia, he paused, made an odd face, and continued looking around. It was a Saturday so there were no chores.

Demyx and Axel scurried out of the room as soon as they were done eating. Xemnas stopped over to talk to Marluxia. "Marluxia, did you look in the mirror this morning?" Xemnas asked with a concerned look on his face. Marluxia just shook his head with a confused look on his face. "I suggest you do so."

Marluxia walked out of the kitchen and into one of the bathrooms. He didn't have any food in his teeth or on his face, he didn't need to shave (he never had), and there wasn't anything on his coat. He looked up to see if his hair was messy. It wasn't. Then he stopped. His hair was pink. It was no longer the pretty brown shade that it had been, but a very light pink.

He screamed. Then he ran out of the room and back into the kitchen. "Who did this?" He said. No one in the room made the slightest noise but Marluxia could tell that many were trying to hold in their laughter. He heard snickering outside the room. "Demyx! Axel!" He turned around to see the young blonde and red head running away.

---

He made a corridor to darkness to his room. When he got there, he went straight to the bath room. The first thing he did was take a shower in attempt to get out the color. He washed his hair three times and scrubbed it extra hard. After he was done, he got out, dried off, and got dressed. He looked back into the mirror, his hair was still that pink. He stared at it for a few minutes. It really wasn't all that bad. He actually liked pink and this wasn't a bad shade. It actually looked pretty good on him. He went to go find the two so he could know what color they used to dye his hair.

---

He created a corridor to darkness to Demyx's room. He knocked on the door. Hesitantly, Demyx opened it. Demyx's room was the same white as all of the others. He had put music posters on his walls. His sheets had musical notes all over them. On his book shelf were mostly music books, sheet music, and some short stories. Demyx was really young, probably about the same age if not younger then Zexion. Zexion was eleven years old. Axel was sitting in there too. He was probably about the same age as Marluxia.

"Demyx, two questions: One, how old are you? Two, what color did you use for my hair."

"I'm about ten. I don't remember what we used." Marluxia watched as he ran into the bathroom. After a few minutes, Demyx came out with a box and handed it to Marluxia. "Why, do you actually like it?"

"Yeah I do thanks!" Marluxia said before he ran back into his room.

---

He sat in his room looking into the mirror, the pink really did look good but it was just missing something. His hair had grown since the beginning of all of this. His hair always had grown very quickly. His hair was really long, it reached half way down his back. _Maybe I should give myself a hair cut,_ he thought. He grabbed a pair of scissors and held it up to his hair. Was he really going to do this? He slowly made a snip and watched as a lot of pink hair fell to the floor. He evened it out so that it was about two inches below his shoulders all the way around. Next he cut in bangs. He stopped them at about his eye lids and randomly cut more of it out. He then randomly shortened his at places around his head so that pieces stuck out.

He looked in the mirror wondering what he had just done. He must admit that he looked different, he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad different though. He shrugged and went down to see what every one thought of it.

---

He wanted to watch television with most of the other members. He sat down on one of the chairs. Marluxia hardly cared what they were watching. He just wanted to be where most of them were to see if anyone noticed. Apparently, no one did. After a while of waiting and such, Marluxia went back up stairs to his room. As he closed the door, he wasn't sure if it was just his imagination, but he thought he heard a baby crying.


	5. Namine

**_Chapter Five_**

---

Marluxia stopped for a second and continued to listen. It wasn't his imagination, he did hear someone crying. Curious, he walked down the stairs to the main hall. When he saw no one there, he went into the kitchen and the sound got louder.

At first, he just saw Xemnas, Zexion, and Saix crowding around the counter. What ever it was had to be inside of their tight circle. As he approached, them the noise got louder and louder and louder. As he pushed through the circle he muttered. "Xemnas is that a baby?"

"No, she is actually about five years old." Xemnas said to him with confusion and nervousness in his voice.

Inside of the circle was a small child. She had bright, light blue eyes and light blonde hair. The hair had bangs and was tied into two pigtails. The pigtails were very short and only reached to about two inches above her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue tee shirt and pink corduroy pants. She was crying loudly.

"Why is she crying? Why is she here?" Marluxia asked.

"She is crying because she it upset or something. She is here to help the organization in the future." Zexion said.

"How could this little girl help?"

"She has powers. When Diz gave her to us, he called her a witch. We are not sure if he is right or not, but she could be very useful." Saix said.

"Does she have a name?" Marluxia asked.

"Diz called her Naminé." Xemnas said.

Marluxia wondered if she was hungry. He went over to a cabinet and grabbed a box of crackers. He placed a few in her hand. Naminé looked down at the crackers and then with a slight hesitation, began to eat them. Then she was smiling.

"You seem to get along well with her Marluxia. Why don't you take care of her?" Xemnas said.

Marluxia nodded and watched as Naminé. She was a very cute little girl. Marluxia had always liked children. He waited as she ate. If Naminé was five, then why wasn't she talking? He watched as she finished eating. "Naminé, can you talk?"

She looked up at him. "Yes, I can."

"Then why were you just crying like a baby."

"Because they are idiots." She said.

"I like you Naminé. I'm Marluxia by the way." She smiled and laughed. "Naminé what do you like to do?"

"I like to draw!" She said. She looked excited.

---

Marluxia took her down into the basement through a corridor to darkness. He set up a small table with paper and crayons on it and sat her down on one of the chairs. He sat down next to her. He watched as she suddenly was scribbling quickly onto one of the papers. She drew for a long time. Marluxia just stared at the picture. It was so accurate, better than anything that even he could draw, and she was only five.

"I'm done!" Naminé said happily. She showed him a picture. There were two girls on it, one had short reddish hair and the other looked like Naminé. They were holding hands.

"Naminé, I see you but who is the other girl?"

She looked down. "I don't know, she is some one from this dream I keep having. I think that her name is Kairi but I don't her. I have never met her. I just know her from my dreams. Some times it's almost as if I am her. But that is silly." The five year old looked at Marluxia with wide eyes. Then she looked back down at her picture.

Marluxia glanced over at the clock. It was starting to get late. Naminé looked tired. Suddenly, Xemnas appeared. "I have a room set up for Naminé. She looks tired, please put her to sleep." Xemnas said. Marluxia just nodded.

---

He took Naminé to her room. After helping her into pajamas and having her brush her teeth, he put her into bed. "Marluxia, will you put my picture on the wall?" She asked. Marluxia smiled and pinned up the picture before he left the room.

---

He went to go talk to Xemnas. When he got to his room, he knocked on the door. "Come in." Xemnas said.

Marluxia walked in. He had never been inside of Xemnas's room. It wasn't like the others. It was all white like the others, but it was different. Xemnas kept his completly white. When you first walk in, it's an office. There's his desk and chairs. On the walls there's a door for his room and bath room. Marluxia sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Xemnas, is Naminé a nobody?"

"We don't know yet." Xemnas said. "We assume that she is not. She is just a child."

"Have you every heard of some one named Kairi?" Marluxia asked.

"No, we know of no Kairi's. Any more questions?" Xemnas asked patiently.

"Why am I assigned to be with Naminé?" Marluxia questioned.

Xemnas sighed. "When we do use Naminé, we need for her to like someone and trust someone. If she doesn't then it will be hard to control her. You seem to understand her so we have you with her."

"Is this instead of or in addition too chores?"

"It depends on the amount of chores needed. You will get out of chores easier though."

"That sounds cool superior. Well I'm going to go to sleep. Good night." Marluxia said before he exited the room.

---

Marluxia wasn't really tired but he didn't really feel comfortable with Xemnas. It was just weird and awkward. He pulled on his pajamas and brushed his teeth. He lay in his bed for a while before he went to sleep. Naminé was so little and her drawings were amazing. Could drawing be her power? It made as much sense as flower being an element.

He hoped that Naminé would stay with the organization for a while. Naminé may have just been a little girl, but so far, she was the best friend that he had met.


	6. Renale

Chapter Six

---

And that was how the next few weeks went by. There were no big events, troubles, or anything. Life in the organization was actually boring. Every day he would play with Naminé and that was about it. He had been in the organization for a month when things changed again.

---

It was Axel's birthday, or at least that was what he said. Marluxia wasn't sure if nobodies could have birthdays even. If something didn't exist, then how could they get older? They must be able to get older though because in the last month in the organization, Demyx had grown and he was a nobody. But never the less, Axel wanted a party in honor of his birthday.

Marluxia and Zexion volunteered to bake the cake. Where ever Marluxia went, Naminé would follow so she was helping too. Zexion might have only been eleven but he was very good at baking. Marluxia watched as he cracked open an egg with one hand and gently mixed the batter together. Marluxia didn't do much beside help put the cake in the oven, time it, and get materials. Naminé helped to decorate the cake with her artistic abilities. She drew Axel on there with frosting and wrote 'Happy 16th Birthday' as well.

At the party, there was eating of birthday cake and pizza and a little dance. Not much was going on. Demyx volunteered to help out with the music. For one song, as a joke, Demyx started to play a slow song and said. "Would all of the couples come out onto the dance floor?"

Every one laughed. Many members jokingly pushed out some of the guys together but no one really danced on the song besides Naminé and Marluxia. Marluxia danced with her because Naminé was so little and cute and she wanted to dance with some one.

At the end of the party Axel thanked every one and then slowly members left the room and went to bed.

---

Naminé was still very hyper due to all of the festivities and didn't want to go to sleep. Marluxia let her dance around for about half an hour until she was tired and feel right to sleep. Marluxia carefully put her into pajamas and put her into her bed. Naminé was always innocent but she looked even more innocent when she was sleeping, the way that she smiled in her sleep was adorable. If Naminé was his age, he would probably like her. Not that it was possible or anything but she was so adorable in a little kid sort of way.

---

Marluxia was tired and instantly fell asleep when he got back to his own room. Naminé had grown so much in the last month. She no longer seemed so tiny at all. She was still small but not as much. That was something that Marluxia missed in the organization, girls. Being a fifteen year old boy pretty much made him think about girls a lot. There were never any around besides Naminé. Hopefully soon there would be new additions to the organization of the female gender.

---

The next day, Xemnas woke them up early to tell them that a new recruit would be coming into the organization. Her name was Renale but in the organization she would be referred to as Larxene. Xemnas sent Axel and me to go find her because she is sixteen and he wanted kids close to her age to get her.

Axel and I opened a corridor to darkness to her home town. We searched for her. After looking in many places, we found a girl the pretty much fit the one that Xemnas had given us. She was about an inch shorter then Axel with straight blonde hair the reached to her shoulders and bright green eyes. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a long light green tank top.

"Axel, you should turn the charm on her to try to get her back with us. She doesn't look like it should be too much trouble to convince. I'll come for back up if it's needed." Marluxia said.

Axel just nodded and headed towards where Renale was sitting and reading. Marluxia couldn't hear what Axel was saying but watched as he waved and put his arm around her like old friends. Renale struggled to stay sitting down and get Axel away from her. When he didn't budge, she slapped him. Axel cringed and walked back towards Marluxia.

"That didn't work. Do you have another plan?" Axel asked.

Marluxia nodded and walked towards her. "Renale?"

The girl looked up. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm a friend of a friend. Sorry about my friend, it was dare for him to try to get a girl to kiss him. He lost the dare. No one thought that he could do it any way. He's very sorry for anything that he might have done. Why don't you come with me so that he can apologize?"

Hesitantly, Renale got up and came with them. Marluxia took her hand. He had missed girls and might as well make a move, right? Axel opened up a corridor to darkness after looking both ways and Marluxia lead her through it.

Xemnas was waiting for them when they got back. "Welcome Renale, welcome to Organization XII." They went through the same talk and conversation that Marluxia had gotten just a month before when he had entered the organization.

---

After Larxene had left, Xemnas went to talk to them. "I want you two to date Larxene."

"Us, why?" Marluxia asked.

"I want you three to be good friends. I want you both to date her, at different times of course."

"What do we get out of it?" Axel asked.

"Who ever is dating her has no chores and the other only has to take care of Naminé."

"Won't it hurt her feelings?" Marluxia asked.

"None of you have feelings." Xemnas said. "No go, those are your orders."


	7. Pants?

I own nothing in this story besides my name for Marluxia's Somebody

* * *

Chapter Seven

---

"Axel, who um gets her first?" Marluxia asked. It was so weird to talk like this. It was like she wasn't even a human. Actually she wasn't a human, she was a nobody, but still it felt quite strange.

Axel grinned. "Who ever she wants."

"Do you really feel right about this?" Marluxia asked, still worried.

"It's no big deal. It's just a couple dates. It's not like you've never dated anyone before." Axel said and paused. There was no response. "Wait, you have had a date before haven't you?" Axel said.

Marluxia looked down to the floor. "Well yeah, about that, no I haven't." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry Marluxia. But you'll finally get a girl!" Axel said with a grin.

"But I don't know what to do!" Marluxia said sadly.

"You're smart. You'll figure it out." Axel said before he left.

---

By dinner time, there were already bets going around with who would get her first. Of course Luxord was in charge of all of the bets. So far it seamed that six members voted Axel and only three voted Marluxia. Larxene was oblivious to what was going on around her.

At dinner, Larxene came and looked around. She didn't really know any one yet and didn't know where she could sit. Being the nice guy that he was, he planned to offer her a seat. "Larxene, you can sit with me." Marluxia said as he patted the chair next to him. When she didn't respond he thought of something else. Maybe she didn't recognize her nobody name yet. "Renale, why don't you come sit over here?" He asked.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks, I don't know any one here yet."

"I'm Marluxia." He said as he extended his hand.

"I'm Renale, I mean Larxene." She said as she shook his hand. She looked down at the food on her plate. It had been Vexen's turn to cook. She poked the undeniable substance with her fork. "Why is this?"

"Vexen made it, don't ask, just eat. It usually isn't harmful." Marluxia smiled.

Larxene laughed at that while she carefully ate the substance.

Marluxia waited for her to be finished. "Come with me, I'll show you back to your room." He got up and put their plates in the sink.

---

Marluxia took her to her room. "Okay here we are. I had fun sitting with you. Do you want to hang out some time?" He asked. Marluxia couldn't believe that he was doing this but he hoped that she would say yes.

"Like a date?" Larxene asked as she looked at him. There was a look of scariness and worry in her eyes. He could tell it in her voice as well.

Marluxia blushed. "If that's okay with you."

"Yeah, well see you tomorrow." She said smiling.

"Yeah, night." He said. She said yes, she actually said yes.

---

He walked down to the main hall where a few organization members were hanging out. "So what did she say?" Luxord asked.

"She said yes." Marluxia said still smiling.

---

The next morning, Marluxia woke up early. He didn't know what he was doing with Larxene, he didn't know when he was doing something, but he knew that he was doing something, and that's more then Axel could say. Marluxia straightened up his room in case she came there. He made his bed, put all of his clean clothes away, put dirty clothes in the hamper, and straightened the books on his shelf.

After his room looked presentable, he got ready. He took a long shower and washed his hair thoroughly. Instead of just letting his hair dry, he used a blow dryer to dry it. Next, he brushed his teeth two times and washed his face as well. He brushed his hair one last time before leaving the room.

Marluxia walked out of the room and started towards the kitchen for breakfast. He passed multiple members on the way who just looked at him and laughed. There was nothing wrong with him, he had spent so much time in front of the mirror that he knew he looked fine.

When he got to breakfast he sat down next to Demyx. Larxene wasn't at breakfast yet. "Marluxia, I like your outfit." Demyx said smiling. It almost looked like he was trying to hold back laughter. Marluxia looked down at his outfit. He was wearing a brown shirt with blue flowers on it. When he looked at his pants, he screamed and ran back to his room. Many organization members laughed.

How he had managed to forget his pants, Marluxia didn't know. Thankfully, Larxene wasn't down yet or else that would've been embarrassing. Marluxia pulled on a pair of blue jeans. He wasn't going to wear his organization coat on the date because if they went some where then there would be suspicious looks. Marluxia stood in front of the mirror for a while to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything this time. He had on his pants, shoes, socks, underwear, and shirt. His face was clean and there was nothing on his face. Marluxia was ready to see Larxene. He walked out the door and walked down the hallway to Larxene's room.


	8. Date

**_Chapter Eight_**

---

Marluxia left his room and turned down the hall. On his way, he was going to pass Axel's room so that he could ask for some last minute tips. When he got to Axel's room, he heard crying. It was the crying of Naminé. She was sitting on his bed just crying and Axel was sitting there not knowing what to do.

"Marly, thank god you're here! What do I do, she just keeps crying?" Axel said with a worrisome look on his face.

Marluxia walked over to Naminé. "Are you hungry?" He asked. Naminé shook her head and pointed to her arm. There was a small cut on it with some blood coming out. Marluxia picked her up and took her into the bath room. He first washed it off with soap and water. "Naminé this will sting a bit." He told her. He soaked a cotton ball in some medicine and wiped the cut with it. After that he put a bandage on it and took her back to Axel. "Be more careful with her Axel." Were his last words before leaving.

---

He took a nap for a few hours. Then he walked to Larxene's room. When he got there, he knocked on the door and waited for her to come out. After a few minutes of waiting, she came out. Her blonde hair had been pulled into a pony tail and she was wearing a pastel pink shirt with loose brown shorts. She looked nice.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking I would show you another world and then we could come back here." He suggested.

She smiled. "That sounds nice."

Marluxia took her hand as he opened up a corridor to darkness to Destiny Island.

---

It was getting late and the sun was starting to set. He sat down next to her on the beach. There were some little kids also on the beach. Marluxia got up to kindly ask if they would go away.

They looked about Naminé's age. One had silver hair and looked a little older then the other two, one had brown hair, and one had short reddish hair. Marluxia stopped, it was the girl from Naminé's drawing. "Excuse me is your name Kairi?" He asked.

"Yes it is." Kairi said. She looked around at her friends and the three ran off.

Marluxia walked back down to where Larxene was sitting. Then he sat next to her. "Isn't the sunset beautiful?" Marluxia asked as he took Larxene's hand. Larxene just looked at him and nodded quickly. "Is something bothering you?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just miss every one." Larxene said, looking down at the ground.

"I felt the same way when I first came here." He said.

"Did you cry?" She asked staring into his eyes.

"Yeah, I did." He said. Then he hugged her. "Let's watch the sun set." He said. And that is just what they did.

After the sun was down, Marluxia opened up a corridor to darkness back to the castle that never was. He walked her to her door. "It was fun Marluxia, thanks." She said.

Marluxia smiled at her. Then the question rang through his mind: Should he kiss her? He decided that he would just kiss her on the check. Marluxia gave her a tiny kiss on the check. "Good night Larxene. Let's do something else some time." She nodded and went into her room.

---

Marluxia slowly walked back to his room. When he got there, he went right to sleep without even changing he was so tired. He slept soundly until morning. In the morning, he took a long shower and washed his hair thoroughly. Instead of just letting his hair dry, he used a blow dryer to dry it. Next, he brushed his teeth two times and washed his face as well. He brushed his hair one last time before leaving the room. This time, he looked down at his outfit as well. He had on the organization coat today because he planned to just stay inside the castle. He had on shoes and he had on the shirt and pants that went under the coat.

Marluxia headed down to breakfast.

---

Yet again Larxene wasn't at breakfast when Marluxia got down. Axel wasn't there either. Marluxia sat down next to Zexion. Zexion was eating oatmeal. Marluxia had toast. He put jam on his toast before he ate it. After he was done with that he, he put his plate in the sink and went back up to his room.

One he was there, he brushed his teeth again to make sure he cleaned them thoroughly. He also washed his face and made sure it was clean of any food. When Marluxia was sure he was done, he headed towards Larxene's room to discuss what they would do today.

The door was closed, so Marluxia knocked. There was no answer so Marluxia assumed that he could just go in. When he opened the door, he stopped walking. Larxene was sitting on her bead and Axel was there too. Marluxia thought it over again. This is Larxene, and Axel's here too. If they had just been sitting there talking, it would have been one thing. But that wasn't all it was, Axel and Larxene were kissing


	9. Evil Marly

**_ Chapter Nine_**

---

_Flash Back_

The door was closed, so Marluxia knocked. There was no answer so Marluxia assumed that he could just go in. When he opened the door, he stopped walking. Larxene was sitting on her bead and Axel was there too. Marluxia thought it over again. This is Larxene, and Axel's here too. If they had just been sitting there talking, it would have been one thing but that wasn't all it was. Axel and Larxene were kissing.

End of Flash Back

---

They continued obviously not knowing that Marluxia was in the room. It was hard to watch too. After they continued for a few more minutes, Marluxia spoke up. "Larxene?" He said letting his voice sound shaky.

She came up for breath. She looked Marluxia right in the eye then looked away. "Marluxia, it's not what it seems!"

"So Axel's tongue was not in your mouth?" He asked.

Axel wanted to make a point on this one. "Actually, we haven't gotten that far yet. If you had gotten here a few minutes later, then you would be able to say that truthfully." Either way, Marluxia felt hurt. "Don't be upset Marluxia. You can't be, no feelings remember." Axel said smiling.

Marluxia stopped and turned around. "Axel, I hate you."

Axel got up. "Want to say that again?"

Marluxia didn't respond with words. Instead, he pulled out his scythe. He swung it how he had once to destroy Axel. He sent flower petals towards Axel. Axel sent fire at Marluxia and Marluxia dodged it. Marluxia stabbed Axel with his scythe. Axel threw one of his chakram at Marluxia who hit it back with his scythe. Marluxia hadn't learned any other attacks yet. He just sent the flowers again. He didn't know what he did differently this time, but it was different. Axel was done and Marluxia could tell that he was done.

"I like to fight." Marluxia said before he walked away.

---

The next seven years went by with nothing. He tended to his flowers and he tended to Naminé. That was all that he did. Every one avoided his and stayed out of his way. Larxene and Axel still were together and to this day still avoided him. Marluxia was no longer the nice little pathetic guy that he had been. Ever since that day when he caught Larxene and Axel together, he had been different. He liked fighting while he had once dreaded it and had thought that it was wrong. Every one in the organization had changed really. Larxene was no longer his cute girlfriend but a sadistic evil woman with control over lightening. Axel was still pretty much the same though.

---

Marluxia woke up and went down to breakfast. He sat with Naminé today like he had every day. She was now thirteen years old. He blonde hair had grown as had the rest of her. Every day she wore a white dress. She was constantly drawing.

At breakfast, there was an announcement. Xemnas of course was the one giving it. "There is a new key blade master. He is a great threat to the organization. His name is Sora. Sora is fourteen. He can fight well. Sora has a nobody. We want his nobody in the organization and we want to destroy all that Sora is. The nobodies same is to be Roxas. Marluxia, Larxene, and Axel, I would like to talk to you three alone."

They went into his office. "Now the three of you are the closest to Naminé. We have finally discovered what Naminé can do. She has the power over Sora's memories and those connected to him. We can use her to destroy him. With her drawings, she can completely change what Sora believes is his past and everything. It is all planned out. All that we need you to do is play with Sora and keep his going. Marluxia must convince Naminé to help up with this."

"I can do that quite easily."

---

Marluxia walked to Naminé's room. She was sitting at her long white table drawing. Currently she was drawing a picture of a guy with an organization coat holding hands with a guy with red shorts and a black and white shirt. "Who are they Naminé?"

Naminé looked up startled. "It's Sora and Roxas." She said before going back to her drawing.

"Naminé, your time has come to help out the organization?" Marluxia said, holding her hand.

"Me, what for?" She asked.

"Naminé, you have powers over Sora's memories through drawing. You can change what he remembers and make it better. He will thank you."

Naminé looked down at the paper. "What about me? Can I make him know me?"

"Naminé, you can do anything. You can make him love you and he will think that that's how it's always been. Naminé, you have the power." He said smiling.

"Power." Naminé said confidently. "But won't it be wrong?" She asked.

"Naminé, just think about how great it could be. Naminé, right from wrong hardly matters. You will help so many people. Does it matter if just Sora gets hurt if every one else comes out better?" Marluxia said.

"But what about guilt? I'll never be able to live with myself." She said looking down.

"Naminé, you're a nobody. Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." Marluxia said pulling her closer. Marluxia leaned over and kissed her on the check. "Naminé, do it for me?"

"I'll do it."


	10. fin

**_Chapter Ten_**

---

Marluxia grasped Naminé's hand. "Come on, let's go."

He took her into Xemnas's office. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk while Marluxia stood next to Xemnas.

"Good job Marluxia. I had faith that you could get her to do it." Xemnas said.

"Thank you superior." Marluxia said.

Xemnas turned towards Naminé. "Now there has been a castle set up for you to bewitch. Make it so as he goes up, he looses his memories and only remembers the fake memories. I want you to do it now!" Xemnas yelled at her.

Naminé looked up, in her eyes Marluxia could tell she was on the verge of tears. "Yes sir." She said as she got up and started to leave.

"Hold up Naminé. Now Marluxia, Axel, and Larxene will control you."

"What about Vexen?" She asked.

"He is of no importance. You are to listen to every thing that they say. Whether what you are doing is good or bad, you must listen and obey." Naminé nodded and ran out the door.

"Xemnas may I?"

"Please go." He said.

---

Marluxia ran after Naminé. She was sitting in her room sobbing quietly into her pillow. Marluxia sat down next to her. "Naminé, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him with an angry stare. "You turned against me. You are just as bad as the rest of them."

Marluxia gripped her hand and she tried to shake it off. "Naminé, it's so hard to be under the pressure of Xemnas. I had to do it. We are real friends. You can still trust me. Every thing will be okay."

Naminé considered her thoughts for a while. "Okay, I believe. I need some more colored pencils and a sketch pad." Naminé told him.

Marluxia quickly opened up a corridor to darkness and got her supplies, then he gave them to her. After that he left the room.

---

Axel and Larxene were in Larxene's room. They were just talking. Marluxia went in. "We will be working together. We need to get over this stupid argument."

Axel spoke up. "I couldn't agree more." Then he held out his hand. "Friends?"

Marluxia shook it. "Yeah, friends."

"Sit." Axel commanded. "We know that you are in control of this new operation and all, but I do believe that we should all work together and become more and better. We should be loyal to one another. We should be come the superiors of Organization XIII.?

"Thirteen?" Marluxia asked.

"Roxas is here already. He is a nice boy. Him and I are great friends."

"Your plan sounds fun. I definitely agree." Marluxia said happily.

"Perfect." Axel said.

---

A few weeks later, they set off for castle oblivion. Naminé had it all bewitched and completely ready. It would be a matter of hours before Sora would show up. The rest of this story is history. I think you all have heard of it. It's called _Chain of Memories_.

---

please note: I do not own Chain of Memories or any thing at all relating to this story other than my ideas and my somebody name for Marluxia.


End file.
